


Silk is Better than Lace

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke tries out some new clothes. Naruto likes it. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk is Better than Lace

Tonight Sasuke had promised Naruto something. Since he always forced Naruto to wear embarrassing, yet sexy, clothes, Sasuke was going to dress up tonight. But he didn't give any hint as to what it was going to be.

Naruto waited on the bed, sitting at the edge and internally hurrying Sasuke, who was changing in the bathroom. He himself was wearing his typical orange boxers that had 'Enter Here' printed on the ass.

The door to the bathroom opened and Naruto looked at it. Sasuke was sauntering over to Naruto as the blond drank in his lover’s appearance. He was dressed in nothing but sleeping pants that were a midnight blue with blood red stripes running down the sides. His tight abdominal muscles were perfect and the soft pale skin that covered his body glowed. Sasuke's flawless face held a smirk when he reached the bed.

Naruto tried not to drool, but some of it slipped out and slid down the side of his mouth. Sasuke crouched down, gabbed Naruto's face, and licked up the trail it left behind. He then pushed his lips to Naruto's smooth ones, but pulled away quickly. Naruto got the hint and climbed the rest of the way onto the bed, laying down with his head on the pillows. He eyed Sasuke like he was a hot steamy bowl of ramen. The bed dipped as Sasuke got on it and sat between Naruto's partly separated legs.

"You like? Got 'em on eBay brand new for five dollars." Sasuke pointed at his pants.

"Yeah, I do. You could have had me wear those instead of that maid outfit!"

Sasuke held in a laugh and leaned downed to Naruto. Their lips met again but this time in a heated kiss. Sasuke pushed his tongue in and rubbed it against Naruto's. He moaned as Sasuke coaxed him to battle it out. They did, but Sasuke still won.

Sasuke took his mouth away from Naruto's and moved to his neck, leaving marks wherever he went. The blond cried out when Sasuke found a sensitive spot and started sucking eagerly. Naruto panted and pushed Sasuke's head closer.

"Right there…ah!" Sasuke bit down and it caused Naruto to thrust his hips up, connecting them with Sasuke's. He groaned deep in his throat, loving the friction. Sasuke laid himself on top of Naruto and pushed his hips down. Naruto bucked up again and moaned, "Sasuke, so good..."

Sasuke finally released Naruto's neck and moved down, taking a hardened nipple into his mouth. Naruto arched up and tightened his hands in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke sucked and then scraped his teeth lightly over it, never stopping the slow grind of his hips. He grabbed the other bud with his hand and gently pulled it and rubbed it in a circular motion with his thumb. Soon Sasuke moved down lower, running his tongue down to Naruto's navel. He dipped his tongue in and ran it around inside, causing Naruto to squirm and take his hands off Sasuke's head.

"Hurry up!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke smirked up at him and slowly pulled down the boxers that were in his way. Naruto's erection sprung up and he hissed at the cool air exposed to it. He watched as Sasuke blew on it then slowly placed his mouth on the tip and sucked a little. Naruto bit his finger to keep in his moan. Sasuke took more in and pushed his tongue into the slit, then added a strong suction.

He pulled more into his mouth until he was all the way down to soft gold curls. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's sac and rubbed the skin. The blond arched up again and Sasuke sucked harder. Then he took Naruto out of his mouth and licked the underside from base to tip. Pre-cum beaded at the head and Naruto shut his eyes in pleasure. When Sasuke stopped, he opened them and frowned.

Sasuke pointed at the drawer next to the bed. Naruto reached over, opened it, took out the lube,and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke set it down next to him and slowly peeled off the silk sleeping pants. Naruto stared with hungry eyes as Sasuke pulled down the slippery cloth. Once they were off he grabbed the lube and popped the cap. A strawberry sent followed the clear gel as it was squeezed into Sasuke's hand.

He set the lube back down and rubbed his hands together, heating up the substance and making sure that his fingers were coated. Sasuke put a finger at Naruto's entrance and slowly pushed in. Naruto wiggled a little, but didn't say anything. He added another one and began trying to stretch the tight ring. Naruto relaxed himself and focused on the hand that was now placed on his cock. It made slow, tantalizing movements and he was soon focused on the pleasure it was giving. Sasuke added a third finger and searched around.

"Sasuke!"

He prodded that spot again and got the same result plus an arch of the back. Sasuke took out his fingers and put some lubricant on his hard cock. He aligned it with Naruto's hole and pushed in only a little. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke.

"Beg."

Typical Uchiha.

"Doesn't me begging get old? I mean you always want me too and I do."

Sasuke stared at him. "No, and it never will."

"Why!"

"Because," Sasuke pushed in a little more, "you’re just too damn sexy every time."

Naruto blushed. The Uchiha waited.

"Fine!"

Sasuke gave a saucy smirk and Naruto rolled his eyes. He put on the best desperate voice he could and spread his legs wider.

"Please, Sasuke-kun, fuck me."

"I didn't quite hear you. What do you want me to do?"

"I said fuck me- _ah!_ " Sasuke rammed in hard, just brushing Naruto's prostate.

He pulled out again and pushed in at the same speed, making Naruto arch off the bed and moan. Sasuke set up a steady rhythm, but Naruto didn't like it.

"If you’re going to fuck me then do it harder."

Sasuke swallowed his moan that was triggered by Naruto's demanding voice and pulled out. He slammed in hard then repeated. They both gasped for air and Sasuke put Naruto's legs on his shoulders, getting deeper.

"Do that again! Yes, right there!"

Sasuke obeyed and thrust in harder. Naruto tried to quiet his moans with a hand, but Sasuke just pulled it away and kissed him. He grabbed Naruto's cock and started to pump him in time with the thrusts.

The heat inside him was coiling and after a couple more jerks, Naruto came.

"Sasuke!" He looked down at Naruto's pleasure laced face and came as well, filling the blond up until it leaked out the sides. Sasuke pulled out and fell to Naruto's side. They didn't bother to clean up, just pulled a spare blanket over themselves. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke and closed his eyes.

"You should wear those things all the time."

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Maybe. Which were better, my new silk ones, or those lace ones I got last year?"

Naruto thought back to the lacy black boxers.

"I like the new ones better, the silk is much softer than the lace."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Yeah, me too."

Naruto agreed and their silk vs. lace conversation was ended as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
